


蝴蝶结制服

by zhicuozhengzongdee



Category: no - Fandom, 。
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhicuozhengzongdee/pseuds/zhicuozhengzongdee





	蝴蝶结制服

于炀拆开箱子，拿出一件衣服，顿时羞得面红耳赤。

那是一件被改做的水手服，胸口处系着鲜艳的蝴蝶结，下衣裙摆极短，更要命的是，另一只蝴蝶结上俨然固定着一根透明柱体，于炀瞥见箱底的那管润滑，当场明白了大概。

“卧槽……”

于炀忍着羞耻感套上那件裙子，拿过过膝丝袜套在腿上，把本就细长的双腿修衬得更是笔直，他挤出少许润滑涂在那只蝴蝶结棍上，犹豫片刻塞进后穴里。

“唔……啊……好凉……”于炀微仰起头，直至蝴蝶结整根末入进去。

这一声呻吟恰巧被路经门外准备推门而入的祁醉听见了。

“啧。”

祁醉颇有礼貌地敲了敲门，憋着坏笑:“小哥哥，我可以进来吗。”

于炀的脸登时红透了，他连忙调整坐姿，紧贴着臀瓣的蝴蝶结顺着姿势被坐得更深，于炀慌忙捂住嘴不让自己发出声响，缓了半晌才开口:“队长……你进来吧……”

祁醉这才不紧不慢拿出钥匙开了锁，一进门看到于炀红着脸一副乖巧模样顿时血气上涌，他平复了下呼吸，调笑:“小哥哥，祁老板专属陪睡服务，要不要。”

“……”于炀难以承受祁醉炽热的目光，埋头不语。

“别害臊啊，炀神，”祁醉走到床边半跪下，手肆无忌惮地搭落在于炀腿间，他瞥过裙摆下微微隆起的一团，“于队没穿内裤？”

“……没，因为……不方便。”于炀感觉自己快要熟透了。

祁醉嗤笑，转身坐到床上，冲于炀拍了拍腿根:“小哥哥，过来坐一下Drunk哥哥的大腿。”

“嗯……”于炀应了，小心翼翼挪到祁醉身边，胯坐在他腿间。祁醉使坏，猛得将人揽进怀里，一只手托起人挺翘的臀将蝴蝶结那根按压至深处。

“啊……”于炀惊呼。

“别掉，夹紧了。”

“好……”

祁醉把玩着于炀胸前的蝴蝶结，指尖倏地一偏，按压过他胸前那颗乳粒，惹得于炀失声叫了出来。

“叫得可真好听，你这是在勾引我操你么？”

“不是……没有……”于炀双目含羞，挺起胸脯任由祁醉灵巧的手指按在自己胸前两颗茱萸胡来，即使隔着一层薄薄的水手服，于炀仍能感受到祁醉指尖的火热。

祁醉一手滑过于炀细软的后腰，揪起蝴蝶结来到他隐秘的私处，撤出一些又重重捣进去，反复模仿起交合的动作抽插。

“啊……队长……太快了……啊……受不了了……”

祁醉不顾于炀连连求饶，封住他双唇近乎撕咬地啃噬，舌尖在他口中略显粗暴地扫过，不断渴求他的味道。

“宝贝儿，一会我可能真要忍不住了，你知不知道你今天有多可爱，嗯？”祁醉一手滑过于炀光洁的大腿，捏起一条乳白色的裤袜往下拉扯。

“嗯……队长……”于炀头抵在祁醉肩窝，左右蹭蹭。

祁醉抱起于炀欺身压在床上，撩起他裙摆，抬手扔掉蝴蝶结，使之露出暗红的蜜穴，他紧盯着于炀布满情潮的脸:“小哥哥，表情不错啊。”

于炀闻声羞愧难当，抬手捂住眼睛:“队长……别说了……”

“小哥哥，别遮，看好了，”祁醉解开裤带，一手扶着滚烫的性器抵在穴口，研磨了片刻挺腰送进一截。

“啊……！”于炀高高仰起头，禁闭双眼深陷在欲望里。

“宝贝儿，太紧了……放松点，放松……”祁醉忍得辛苦，额角渐渐被汗浸湿，覆上一层水光，这使他整个人看上去更加性感。

“嗯……好热……”

于炀早就被情欲烧得神志不清，只得乖乖迎合祁醉的入侵。他腰部微微抬起，以便祁醉下身那处坚挺抽送得更深。祁醉掀起于炀裙摆直至胸前，只见他两颗乳粒已被先前按压得有些红肿，祁醉想也没想便凑过去含住了，力道大的似乎要吸吮出水儿来。

于炀被刺激得浑身发软，身下那根挺立也被祁醉握在手里反复套弄着，收控不住的喘息声源源不断地从他嘴边泄出。

“队长……想射了……”

“叫我什么？”祁醉惩罚般的往他深处重重一顶。

“啊……老……老公……我错了……”

“那老公伺候得你舒不舒服。”

“舒……舒服的……”于炀偏过头，将快要熟透的脸埋进枕头里，祁醉这一视角恰好能看见他扑闪的、挂着晶莹泪滴的纤长睫毛。

“赛场上那么能刚的炀神，居然每次都被我操到哭。这要是传出去……”

“队长……别……别说……”

祁醉俯身靠近于炀:“可以，既然想要堵住我的嘴，那于队是不是得给点奖励。”

“什……”于炀看见祁醉舔了舔唇角，顿时脸涨得通红。

“炀神，等什么呢，”祁醉催促。

“没……这就给你……”于炀双臂缠住祁醉肩颈往下拉，唇瓣扫过祁醉薄唇，继而将舌尖递进去。祁醉迅速勾住于炀唇舌占据了主动权，挺腰将身下人肏得更深。

“于队，要不要跟祁老板做个交易，”祁醉说这话时还不忘一个劲顶撞进于炀最深处。

“做什么……啊……老公慢……”

“多买几件小裙子，只穿给我看，好不好。”

“那然……然后呢……”于炀壮起胆问祁醉交易条件。

“然后就是祁老板色欲熏心，霸占HOG现役队长，强行压缩他的训练时间，把频率调整成一周七次。怎么样，于队还满意吗？”感受到于炀越来越紧致的湿软甬道，祁醉觉得自己快要守不住了。

“……”

太羞耻了。

“于队，到底给不给啊，”祁醉一手附上于炀光洁的上身，指尖碾过他胸前两颗茱萸。

酥酥麻麻的电流逐渐蔓延至全身，于炀仅剩的理智几乎要崩塌殆尽，他咬住双唇压低了呻吟声，断断续续开口:“队长……不要……”

“逗你呢小哥哥，”祁醉闷笑，小声嘀咕，“真可爱，什么都信。”

于炀微嘟起嘴，半质问半撒娇的语气意想不到的软萌:“哪里可爱……”

“比如你现在……嗯……”祁醉低喘一声，“把我吸得这么紧，是不是很可爱。”

“没……没有……哈啊……”

伴随着于炀的一声长音，祁醉加快了手上套弄的速度，直至于炀泄在他手里，他接连冲撞了十几下也泄进于炀身体里。

事后，祁醉伸手触摸到床边被撕烂的水手服，心底居然漫起一股不舍。

祁醉很难过。

祁醉很后悔。

但是……

Drunk:那那，你上次直播穿的那件女装呢，改天借我用一用，youth那件刚被我撕坏了……

Banana:卧槽你大爷？我脑子里有千万辆黄色拖拉机疯狂加速驶过？？

Drunk:滚蛋的，youth冲我撒娇了，兄弟再见。

【您的好友Drunk已下线】

Banana:……

Banana:我为什么要吃狗粮，我为什么要受这种罪？

那那委屈，但那那没机会说。

 

（完）


End file.
